Dark Side
by ILoveJamesGaisford
Summary: "This where you're from Katniss. Your past helped you. If it wouldn't for the Seam and this house you probably would have never won the games." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek before leaning his forehead against mine.


_Word Count: 986 (minus lyrics, A/N, and this)_

* * *

**There's a place that I know**  
**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**  
**If I show it to you now**  
**Will it make you run away**

I was from the Seam, a small poor village in District 12. We had no simple utilities or decent jobs. He was from the town; a baker's son. He had the top of the line clothes and technology. Well.. for District 12's standards. I was scared to show Peeta my old house. He's heard rumors. I'm sure of it. He's' the only one I have left; I can't scare him away. I never have had shown him the house because it was trash; even for the Seam. I didn't want him to know how dependent I really was on the Capitol money from the games. But I had to be a big girl now.

**Or will you stay**  
**Even if it hurts**  
**Even if I try to push you out**  
**Will you return?**  
**And remind me who I really am**  
**Please remind me who I really am**

We walked along the dusty road, hand in hand; I was cared. What would he think? We stopped. There is it was; in its broken down glory. The roof had fallen in and the siding was peeling off. Mold covered the exterior. It truly was horrific. I began to get second thoughts as he stood there for a few minutes just staring. I started to take off. Only two steps in and I felt a tight grip on my waist pulling me back. "This where you're from Katniss. Your past helped you. If it wouldn't for the Seam and this house you probably would have never won the games." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek before leaning his forehead against mine. He reminded me of who I really was; it was certainly not a town girl with a desire to have the best dresses. I was Seam girl. I always will be.

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But we're worth it**  
**You know that we're worth it**  
**Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?**

I remember that night clearly. A week after I had shown him my house he had an attack. I awoke feeling a blade against my neck; Peeta was screaming "How could you? How could you just kill my family like that? I can be just as heartless as you are." He growled. Ever since the games Peeta was captured by the Capitol and turned into a weapon to kill me. Lately he had been fine, not a single attack in a month. I ran. There was convincing Peeta. I took off towards the bathroom. My safe haven during these attacks. Peeta knocked, slammed, did anything he could think of to break down the door. After a while the banging stopped. He slumped against the wall. I curled up to him. "Leave Katniss!"

"No," I said as he tried to push me away. I latched more tightly on to him.

"Why?" He asked he wasn't fighting. He was exhausted and confused.

"Because, it not your fault Peeta. The Capitol is cruel. You're an innocent victi-"

"So are you Katniss. You shouldn't live in fear that one day I might kill you. I hate myself for it. It feels as if I have a demon living inside of me. I wish you could love Gale." He interrupted.

"I love you not Gale. You shouldn't live in fear of yourself! I love you for; I love every part of you." I said planting kisses along every part of him. Peeta sighed before pulling me towards him. We all had dark sides, I wish he would realize that.

**Like a diamond**  
**From black dust**  
**It's hard to know**  
**It can become**  
**A few give up**  
**So don't give up on me**  
**Please remind me who I really am**

"Leave me alone!" I yelled running out of the house. Peeta and I had a fight. Gale sent me a letter and threw it away. Peeta got mad saying that I needed to write back. How if he goes back to the Capitol for his 'problem'. I quickly retorted yelling that there was never going to be cure for his screwed up brain. He sank to the floor. I stared and took off. How could somebody, like Gale, create this big of a fight? I loved Peeta and would give my life 500 times over to take back those words.

I sighed as I walked into my old Seam house. The inside had begun to grow vines and small plants. This isn't even the kind of day for a fight. The sun was streaming bright through the hole in the roof. I sat on the moldy couch trying to clear my head. I soon began to get drowsy. I awoke with a startling flash of blond hair. "I'm sorry Peet-"

"I know. No need to explain. We had a stupid fight over nothing." I kissed him he truly was the light to my darkness.

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But we're worth it**  
**You know that we're worth it**  
**Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?**

I finally made Peeta realize that we all had a dark side. No matter how hard we tried we couldn't escape that side. Every July 8th we go back to my old house and have a picnic. It was the first place he truly became aware that the attacks weren't his fault. But the dark side that the Capitol planted in him. As for me I have a dark side. Mine have more to do with my temper and past, but its a dark side. We all have them. Peeta and I have just learned how to deal with them.

* * *

_**A/N **_** Like it! I hope so. I was inspired when I was listening to _Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. _Anyways check out my other stories That's What Makes You Beautiful... and ... Catch of My Life. Then vote on my bio for which story you want updated first! Any feedback is welcomed; good or bad. :)**

**Question of The Day:**  
_Should I do more one-shots? If so what song? If not, why do you think I shouldn't do anymore one-shots?_


End file.
